


【米英】癒合／The Cure

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [43]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－從在舊世界相遇的那一刻開始，他們的生命中總有彼此的身影，而新世界開啟的那一刻，那份扶持與陪伴無限地延續。正因為有這樣的陪伴，在各自漫長又孤獨、擺脫不開紛爭和無力感的國家生涯中，他才能不那麼孤獨地活著。「……會好的，阿爾弗雷德。」他緊緊擁抱他的臂膀，呢喃地重複。「別擔心……亞瑟。」回應的嗓音如同嘆息。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 9





	【米英】癒合／The Cure

上一次過得如此混帳又疲憊大概是十年前的事情了吧……又或許是十九年前？若按照他的外在年紀來算的話，那已是足夠讓人類幼兒成長為青年的時間。

國會大廈的聽證會，五角大樓，轉機直飛敘利亞，再轉機到烏克蘭，回到白宮報告後，再次前往五角大樓。美國青年在兩個星期內走完以上行程，並與新一批所謂的「重要人物」翻來覆去地爭論多少年前已進行過好幾輪的話題，而對話與細節則一如既往地一團糟。

疲憊疊加厭倦，全都足以讓向來表現得游刃有餘的美國人的表情與心情都爛到極點。

—

他一臉陰沉，往常總是爽朗的氣息蕩然無存。他把放著換洗衣服的背包從副駕駛座扯下來，關上車門的力度大得車身被震離地面好幾厘米，然後拖著腳步往自己那在華盛頓.D.C算得上寬敞舒適的別墅主棟方向走。

車庫外的天色晴朗，藍天白雲，明亮得讓他感到諷刺。

這是今年以來最糟糕的兩個星期，而今後可能還會更糟糕。

出於安全考慮，他的別墅一直沒有配置指紋和人臉識別，而是更傳統的鑰匙和密碼雙重鎖。他少有地不耐煩起來，用力揉了太陽穴，正抬手準備按密碼時，門突然從裡面被手動開啟。

穿著寬鬆毛衣和休閒褲的英國人的身影倒映在他疲憊的瞳孔裡，露著和那張斯文好看的臉形成反差的神氣笑容：「午安——以及，歡迎回家。」

——是英國。

英國？

美國就那樣愣在原地，手上的背包「碰」地一下跌落在腳旁。

總是嘮叨著身為紳士必須恪守行程、見面最好提前預約和安排的英國突然出現在相隔一整個大西洋的美國國土上——有那麼一瞬間美國覺得自己是因為太過疲勞而產生了幻覺——英國人亞麻金色的頭髮微微翹起，上挑著的金色粗眉毛依然生動得很，小而尖的鼻樑，向上抿起的嘴角，翡翠綠的大眼睛裡寫著「你果然沒看到我傳的訊息」的小小得意。

美國動了動嘴唇，卻只覺得喉嚨沙啞，一時發不出聲響。他張開雙臂將英國緊緊地環抱住，在比他小上一整圈的青年終於小聲抱怨「喂喂我快喘不過氣」之後，他一隻手臂將英國人整個扛了起來，穿過感覺比往常還長的過道，側面電子屏幕裡的巨型鯨魚朝他吐著泡泡打招呼的畫面也無暇細看，徑直走進起居室，直接把英國人平放到那張對兩人來說寬度正合適的沙發上，然後自己的身軀也壓了上去。

「……我會被你壓扁的。」英國小聲咕噥著，但並沒有把身上那體型和體重都份量十足的青年推開的意思。

「……你本來就很薄。」美國終於開口說了兩人見面起的第一句話。

「我才沒有……笨蛋。」

「我明明很注意掌控力度。」美國聽得出對方語氣裡的言不由衷，於是輕聲在他耳旁笑。呼吸在耳旁是濕潤的觸感，英國人的耳朵立刻就紅了。

——真的是太久沒有見面了。

美國用力地深呼吸了幾次，在冰涼的空氣裡更突出的玫瑰與紅茶混合的香氣，比自己還低上一些的體溫，鼻腔和懷抱裡是他最熟悉的觸感。心肺裡原先那股被巨石擠壓著的不適像是逐漸化了開去，肩膀也不再感到壓迫——時間和距離無法攔截的眷戀讓他感到安心。

「……睡著了嗎？美國。」啊——還有這帶點鼻音的好聽英倫腔調，隔著胸腔傳來，跟視訊通話時截然不同的真實感。

美國青年模糊地「嗯」了聲，他本來還想接一句「還醒著」，但眼皮卻已慢慢合上覆蓋住視野，然後就沒動靜了。

—

「醒了？」

再次睜開眼睛時，美國人直接對上的是一雙翡翠色的水潤雙眼。

他仍保持著和之前一樣的趴睡姿勢，而英國在逃離了他的重量級箝制後，正坐在沙發旁的地毯上，腦袋靠在他肩膀旁的沙發墊上，詢問時眼神裡帶著那種幾百年前他還是孩童時常看到的慈愛光芒——啊，他的英國。

「……嗯。」年輕國家應了聲，瞄了眼牆上的電子鐘，他顯然紮紮實實地睡了三個小時，連德克薩斯什麼時候被英國人拿走都毫無知覺，沉睡過程中一點夢境都沒有。

「如果你餓了的話，我剛在廚房準備了食物。」

「饒了我吧……」美國青年抓了抓頭髮，才發覺自己的嗓音啞得厲害，他伸手去夠英國身旁的礦泉水，灌下半瓶，長舒了口氣。

「笨蛋……那、那是最簡單的燉牛肉，」英國人不滿地哼了聲，把礦泉水接了過去擰緊瓶蓋，反手捏了下美國人高挺的鼻子，「已經實驗過無數次的菜譜，不會失敗的。」

「哈哈，要用『實驗』來形容的菜譜嗎。」美國青年笑起來，用力地翻了個身，骨骼發出「咔啦咔啦」的聲響。他這下是完全醒過來了，伸手碰了下裝在沙發扶手側面的電視按鈕，點開默認設置的自然頻道，似乎正在介紹南極洲的冰川融化。

他顯然並不在意節目內容，純粹覺得需要些談話以外的聲響而已。接下來才是重點，他伸手去撈身處更低海拔位置的英國。超出普通人的怪力輕輕巧巧地就將英國人提拉到自己身上，額外增加了一人重量的沙發「吱嘎」著下陷了幾分。

他一手扣著英國人的腰，後者只是翻了個不明顯的白眼，似乎明白抱怨毫無意義一樣，索性放鬆了全身力量趴在他身上。

儘管德克薩斯是沒有度數的平光鏡，但少了一層物質的阻隔直接看著英國，無論是第多少年的第多少次，仍然能讓美國感到愉快。

他們就那樣四目相對，眼神像牽著絲線一樣交互傳遞，呼吸細密得像霧貼上彼此的臉頰，緊貼著的肌膚能清晰感受到另一方的心跳頻率。

「我說……電視不看的話就關上吧。」在不知數到第幾次心跳聲的時候，英國人終於小聲嘆了口氣。

「多點聲響比較熱鬧。」

「你的眼睛壓根就沒看過熒幕。」

「因為我的視線放在你身上啊。」

「……有什麼可看的。」英國人挑了挑眉毛。

「相隔幾千公里的戀人現在就躺在我的懷裡，當然要多看一看。」美國人朝他揚起嘴角，天藍色的眼睛比先前又亮了幾分。

英國臉上和耳朵都是一熱，清楚現在不論回答什麼也掩飾不了自己心中的羞澀與甜蜜，於是乾脆不就這個話題反駁，而是抬起手指繞了下美國的前髮：「頭髮好像長長了點。」

「你要幫我剪嗎？」美國朝他眨眨眼。

英國愣了下，也狡黠地笑起來：「可以啊，不過我能得到什麼好處？」

「作為回報，我可以多收留你幾天。」美國笑嘻嘻地回答。

「這也太隨便了。」

「這可是極少數人才能享有的待遇。」美國青年的語氣帶了些深意。

「哼——」英國瞇起了眼睛，「那我就勉為其難地接受了。」在美國睡著時他就注意到了青年額角上那一道新的傷痕，本想假裝沒發現的，但此時那道深色印記就在眼前，他的手指不自覺地就摸了上去。

「……痛嗎？」

「不會。」

「……那就好。」英國沒有詢問那傷痕的來源，美國也沒有特地解釋。

那是在白宮結束和庫爾德人的會議後徒步到車庫時，其中一位與會代表的孩子朝他扔石頭時造成的傷。

美國也好，英國也好，這些作為「國民意志形態」的存在並非沒有被人類傷害的經驗，差別只在於其嚴重程度，以及各自的防範技巧和警覺性。

對於美國這樣體能、力道和敏捷度本身就超乎常人和其他國家的存在，那樣小兒科的襲擊是完全可以輕易躲開的。

會在他身上出現的傷痕，除去無可規避的戰爭和災難外，大抵只剩下這類他並不真的想躲開的小事故了。那塊小石頭的飛行軌跡他看得清楚，卻只選擇略略側過頭不讓石頭直接撞擊德克薩斯的框架，而是砸在額角上。

說實話一點也不痛，但不足以構成疼痛的傷口卻出了血。他隨意地用手指把那一層黏黏滑滑的液體抹開，血很快就止住了，留下了一小道他原以為不會有的傷痕。

隨後趕到的那位庫爾德人顯然知道面前的青年是什麼身份，道歉的語氣裡帶著更深的恐懼。

存在意義大於年月的青年臉上毫無表情，只留下一句「這是我應得的。」然後在對面那些疑惑和不安和憎恨交錯的眼神裡驅車離開。

—

美國做過很多錯事，有來自他自身意志造成的，有來自不同政權和意識形態決策驅動的。每一次錯誤決定的後果往往由無數人的生命和命運來承受，而把持權力和利益的政客們往往連愧疚感都不會有。

那些過剩的、無處可去的愧疚，不時地會落在這些攜帶著數百上千年記憶的國家形態上。

但即便有過愧疚，有過悔悟，也不代表他們有能力迴避同樣的過錯。彷彿這就是國家的命運，他們見證的過去多不勝數，他們體會過的痛苦記錄累累，他們卻不能預見未來，也無法迴避繼續犯下反复循環的錯誤——名為「歷史」的詛咒。

「我以為這段時期，皇室那些醜聞和離開歐盟這兩件大事足夠讓你脫不開身了。」美國人兩手搭上英國人的腰，不急不緩地順著脊椎骨上下撫摸。

「搭乘次音速客機的話，還是很快的。」

「你知道我不是在說這個。」

「呵……說不定我是自暴自棄了啊。」英國撇了撇嘴角，不知算是狡黠還是自嘲。

「那樣就不像英國了。」美國的鼻子蹭上對方的脖頸，慢慢地嗅著。

「誰敢說哪樣才像『英國』呢。」

「我。」

「你真是太自以為是了。」英國人的手摸上美國人的耳朵。

「因為我是美國啊。」年輕國家開始親吻對方白皙的脖頸，「脫離歐盟之後，覺得解脫了嗎？」

「不知道……少了鬍子混蛋那些傢伙在耳邊囉嗦煩人倒是真的。」英國人悶哼著笑起來。

在被伊麗莎白女王傳召到白金漢宮聆聽皇室會議以及英國代表團離開歐盟兩件大鬧劇過去之後，英國就直接買了飛往美國的單程機票，在地理意義上逃開隨即席捲全國甚至全球的兩場新聞風波——作出這舉動時他幾乎全憑直覺在行動，並決定將收拾手尾這種燙手山芋扔給了秘書的馬里歐.霍華德。

——這真的太不像英國了。

可他真的只想那樣做而已。

「那我知道英國為什麼會在這裡了。」美國青年說。

「呵……為什麼？」

「因為你想見我了，」美國人寬厚的手掌捧住英國人略顯蒼白的臉，「這樣的念頭強烈得跟我想見你一樣。」他的嘴角滿是笑意，語氣卻是不容拒絕的堅定。

英國那習慣性的言不由衷就被那語氣擋了回來，他抿了抿嘴唇，不答話。

美國人的手掌直接扣住他的後腦勺往下壓，並開始用力地親吻他。久違的唇齒相連，久違的舌頭交纏，溫柔又濕潤的觸感以口腔為中心蔓延開來，無味的唾液帶上情慾的甜蜜，親密的碰觸讓身體也一併溫暖起來。

英國的手指若有似無地去摸美國額角的那處小傷痕，在親吻的喘息之間他小聲地問：「什麼時候會癒合呢……？」

「誰知道呢。」美國用力地翻轉過身，把英國人鎖在他的臂膀之間，一隻手從他的毛衣下方往上探去，「大概過幾天吧。」

那些刻在國家意識體上的傷口，只要理性而開明的國民意志仍是主流、仍能匯聚成風推動他們前行的話，即便留下傷痕也總有痊癒的一天——只要那些意志依然堅定的話。他們無法隨意影響萬千個體集合而成的意志走向，最終仍是被那股風推動著前行，或是倒退。

「國家」這樣聽上去無比強大有力的名詞，實際上也只是如此虛妄的概念罷了。

兩人的衣服在親吻和撫摸中褪到了地上。

英國人配合著美國人的動作抬起腰時，電視的背景音樂變得急促緊張，他掙扎著睜開眼，熒幕上的畫面是山火蔓延著席捲過澳大利亞的山林與生物——這場蔓延許久的火災讓他關心的澳洲青年和新西蘭青年都受到極大影響，他的心不由得一沉，伸手稍稍按住了美國人的肩膀。

「喂……真的不把電視關上嗎？」

年輕國家側眼看了下電視螢幕，對面的光亮在他眼裡折射成藍色底的幻彩——和口腔與皮膚截然相反的溫度。他很快重新低下頭，開始咬英國人裸露在空氣中的鎖骨：「在危機四伏的環境裡做愛，不覺得很棒嗎。」

「嗚嗯……你什麼時候有這種癖好的。」英國捶了一下伏在自己身上的青年，「有夠變態的。」

「嗯——」年輕國家假裝思考了一下，「應該是對情色大使才有的癖好。」眼睛下方仍籠罩著一層薄薄陰影。

「……笨蛋。」在美國人開始吸吮他胸前的突起時英國人再次呻吟起來，腳趾蜷縮著若有似無地蹭著美國人的腿，雙臂緊緊抱住對方的腦袋。

這份壓伏在他身上的重量溫暖又真實，是承載著依存和陪伴的重量。

為什麼會在最忙碌的時候匆匆地離開自己本應「堅守」的島嶼呢。為什麼會在明知身處歷史漩渦的時候橫穿過天空到達大西洋的另一端呢。為什麼位於幾千公里外的北美大陸會有這樣從過去到如今都讓他無比牽掛的存在呢。

歷史書寫下諸多讓他們後知後覺地感到可笑、可恥、可恨或可悲的篇章，在這些篇章裡他們在廣闊的大草原上相逢，在數個春夏秋冬裡交換著親人一樣的問候，在蕭瑟風聲和大雨滂沱裡揭開血和肉的矛盾，在功利場上競爭，在戰火紛飛裡扶持著彼此，帶著關切也帶著算計地重塑新世界——從在舊世界相遇的那一刻開始，他們的生命中總有彼此的身影，而新世界開啟的那一刻，那份扶持與陪伴無限地延續。

正因為有這樣的陪伴，在各自漫長又擺脫不開紛爭和無力感的國家生涯中，他才能不那麼孤獨地活著。

美國人再次進入他身體的那一刻他發出了嗚咽，每一回身體結合都讓他感到歡愉又難過，對方給予他的溫暖擁抱和熱情撞擊，總讓英國人忍不住眼睛發熱。然而他偶爾還是能聽到美國人心中那片黑色沼澤「咕嚕咕嚕」沸騰著的聲響，幽深得不見底。那些全都是構成美國的重要部分，如此熟悉，如此無法排脫。

他是如此地想念美國。

「……會癒合的。」淚眼朦朧中他再次抬起手，一下一下地撫摸美國人額角上的傷痕，喘息著呼喊他的名字，「聽到了嗎，阿爾弗雷德。」

你不會止步於此，那股嚮往正義與自由的意志最終會碾過困境，就像過去兩百多年一樣，這傷痕不會永遠跟隨著你。他這樣深信著。

他的超大國青年重重地點頭，並沒有停下身下的動作。汗水從那道似乎在逐漸變淺的傷痕附近沁出、滑下，滴落到英國人毫無餘裕的緋紅臉龐上。

「……會好的，阿爾弗雷德。」他緊緊擁抱他的臂膀，呢喃地重複。

「嗯，別擔心……亞瑟。」回應他的嗓音如同嘆息。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 美國入侵阿富汗是2001年911事件後，至今近19年。
> 
> 2\. 美國被庫爾德孩童扔石頭：影射美國在敘利亞問題上的妥協，讓庫爾德人陷入被敘利亞和土耳其夾擊的境地。個人筆下的美國青年的戰爭觀＝混亂邪惡，鷹＞鴿，但不會這種態度施加到普通人身上。
> 
> 3\. 次音速客機(subsonic flight)：2020年2月出現的最新飛行記錄，是從紐約到倫敦只用了4小時56分。
> 
> 4\. 英國皇室新聞風波：梅根和哈利提出不再擔任皇室高級成員身份的新聞，諸多皇室陋習和利益糾纏的問題。
> 
> 5\. Brexit: 英國終於正式開啟脫離歐盟的程序，之後是長達11個月的過渡期，用來處理貿易、關稅、移民等各方面問題。
> 
> 6\. 紛擾世道裡，仍彼此依存著的米英。


End file.
